Nameless Constellation
by misericordia98
Summary: He was impossibly adorable and constantly on the border between offensive and funny. It was a thin line. /One-shot/


_Nameless Constellation_

Was it worth it?

Sacrificing herself. Giving away every part of herself. She tried to love him and believed to have truly done so. Knowing that it was a pure suicide.

But after that mission… she didn't know anymore.

Uhura had enveloped her legs with hands, shrunk on the bed in her own cabin, a bit ashamed to admit to herself that she's been crying for half an hour now. She couldn't stop the sadness from pouring out of her eyes.

Spock was going to leave her on that damned planet. Just because these creatures kept her hostage and Enterprise had made a deal with their chieftain to leave their planet in an hour. Obstructing this would mean declaring a war. Another war was out of the question. Especially started by USS Enterprise.

Uhura knew the way his mind worked and she never got used to it. There was always a drop of hope in her heart that he was somehow acknowledging her inhuman efforts to live with it. It was indeed a relationship based on the inhuman.

"Lieutenant Uhura?" She heard a well-known voice behind the mechanical door.

"Go away," Uhura said out loud, wiping her tears with shaking hand.

But he entered, of course. Against her will. Her figure instantly turned away.

For one long moment, the only thing she could hear was her own breathing.

"I felt that it would be most improper of me to not share the reasons I made the decision-"

"I know your reasons. You didn't want to start a war." Uhura cut him off angrily. "I heard what you said to Kirk."

Spock was silent once again.

"How… could you?" Uhura felt like tears were starting to fall down her cheeks all over again. "You could've at least mute that bloody transmitter so I don't hear how you're leaving me to die most cold-heartedly."

"I wouldn't do that if it wasn't necessary. "Spock replied to her calmly. "It seems there is a misunderstanding, you haven't heard all of my words."

"I heard enough. Please leave my room…Commander." Uhura covered her face with palms.

"I demanded to be left on the surface before Enterprise leaves the planet atmosphere." She trembled at the sound of his voice, closer than it has ever been.

Uhura turned to see him sitting on her bed, inches away.

"You did?" She wrinkled, wondering. "Why?"

"You are one of our best linguists The Starfleet has ever had, the captain said that to him your life values as much as his own and he didn't mind breaking rules in order to save you." Spock recited evenly."As for the crew, they share the same opinion as him. I, personally, considered that the cease of your existence would most likely bring me mental and however illogical that medical suggestion could be, physical pain and with that cleared, the only way to avoid such condition was to experience it along with you, instead of without you."

Uhura looked at him, at a loss of words.

"Oh, God." She whispered slowly and hugged him, leaning her head on his chest. "Why are you like this?"

"I've always thought that the Vulcans are more advanced in comparison with the humans because of their rational thinking and that could be proven with facts of your history-"

"Spock." Uhura couldn't help but chuckle. "No need."

She drew herself backwards and kissed his forehead, winning herself a confused expression from him.

"Does that gesture mean I no longer evoke negative emotions in you?" Spock asked, still in the same tone.

"You are forgiven," Uhura smiled at him, inhaling with difficulty.

"Enterprise found another constellation outside the orbit of Knox. It's most likely a rare phenomenon since other ships haven't reported its existence by now." He explained slowly. "It is an unusually bright one. In fact, the brightest I've ever seen."

"Did someone put it in the records?" She inquired, observing for a countless time his straightforward thinking. The problem was fixed, move to the other. He was impossibly adorable and constantly on the border between offensive and funny. It was a thin line.

"Not yet. It's in need of a name." Spock paused, focusing his attention on her. "Do I have permission to name the constellation after you?"

"Permission granted." Uhura sighed, leaning to kiss him.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Ahh, I loved these two for so long that I wished to write something about them. Hope you like it!**


End file.
